Gameplay Modes
Gameplay Modes (Updated 2018) Marine Arena features several distinct game modes which are decided on by a majority vote at the beginning of the game. Game modes determine the objective, speed, and pace of the overall game. Classic Mode Classic Game Mode is the standard Marine Arena game mode, and is currently the most popular. Classic mode places a 900 Supply Limit of units a player may own at one time and the only objective is to destroy all enemy Command Centers. Units are balanced around this game mode. *The objective of Classic is to defeat all other players by destroying their Command Center. *There is a 900 Supply Unit Limitation. *Currently the standard game mode chosen during open public games. Squad Mode Squad Mode was the second optional Game Mode introduced into Marine Arena. The objective is to destroy all enemy Command Centers, however there are limitations on the number of units you may own at a given time. If you reach this capacity, your units will cease to spawn until you have lost enough to continue. This is currently the least popular game mode, and is sometimes referred to as "lag-free mode" since there are such a low number of units on the map concurrently compared to classic mode. There is typically a greater emphasis on the use of heroes since most heroes are equivalent to a considerable sized marine or mercenary army. This game mode was originally created by Olat, and has been refined and revised by Crayon since it was first added. There are further considerations planned for future releases of Marine Arena, such as limiting the number of mercenaries you may control based on the tier of mercenary you choose (for instance, you may only own a limited number of Zealots, but a greater number of Mutalisks). *The objective of Squad Mode is to defeat all other players by destroying their Command Center. *Unit Supply Limit is 600 per Player *Every 15 Seconds of game time, each player receives a "5 Minerals Free Income". *The center unit shop is disabled to prevent players from overextending this limitation. King of the Arena mode King of the Arena Mode (Or KotA Mode) was the third optional game mode introduced for Marine Arena. Though a the original third mode known as "Realistic Mode" was introduced at one time, it was dropped from Marine Arena remaining incomplete for so long. This game mode mimics Classic Mode in most respects with an alternate victory condition. *The objective of King of the Arena is to claim 5,000 points by holding onto Xel'Naga Watch Towers located around the arena and in the center of the map. *It is also possible to win by defeating your opponents, however doing so requires much greater effort. *Holding a Xel'Naga Watch Tower will provide 5 points for every 5 seconds it is held. *Holding the center Xel'Naga Watch Tower will provide 10 points for every 5 seconds it is held. *The center beacon which normally provides unit buffs is disabled for this game mode. 4v4 mode Previously called Top v Bottom, 4v4 mode is the most recent optional game mode for Marine Arena. This mode is similar to Classic mode, but your allied with another pair of players, and share vision with them. Gameplay Speeds Marine Arena features several distinct game speeds which are decided on by a majority vote at the beginning of the game. Game speeds determine how much income players receive and at which intervals to allow players to become more powerful in a smaller amount of time. Classic Mode Classic game speed is the slowest game speed since it offers no starting resources and minimal incomes throughout the game. The focus of this choice is to force all players to build a modest amount of income using only marines before being allowed to invest in powerful mercenaries, heroes, or upgrades. This speed gives all players enough time to plan their moves since they have more time to learn their enemies tactics and mercenary choices. Although it is the slowest game speed, it is recommended that beginning players play this mode to familiarize themselves with the units and upgrades present in the map. Fast Mode Fast game mode is currently the most popular choice when playing online in a public game. It offers 500 starting minerals and double the income received every 10-15 minutes. Fast mode allows players to start the game with a first tier mercenary, hero, or several upgrades at the beginning of the game. This mode typically revolves around early game mercenary builds, but eventually pans out into diverse strategies mid-to-late game. Fastest Mode Fastest game mode mimics the same bonuses associated with Fast mode, but players start with 750 Minerals and will have no Infested Savior at the beginning of the game. This means you must either use base defenses to protect your base or keep an army in proximity to avoid being overwhelmed. This Game mode requires constant focus on the surroundings about your base and the positioning of your opponents since you will essentially be left defenseless in early stages of the game without Infested Savior to destroy early game pushes into your own base.